The Phantom Of The Opera (My version)
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: Phantom Of The Opera Fanfic, first Erik / Christine, after Erik / OC
1. Episode 1

It is the story of a man who in his life has suffered rejection by his deformity, he was born in Rouen, France, long ago, no one knows the exact date, his father was a great architect, he died before Erik was born, when he was born, his mother remained traumatized, and gave him a mask, she could not see the face of his son, Erik escaped at age 6 from his home, and his entry into a circus, and it was an attraction called "the Devil's Son", he beat him, a pious woman, Antoinette Giry, also called Madame Giry, she rescued him and took him to the Opera Populaire, now known as the Palais Garnier, he made his home under the Opera, Erik became a mask, and he hid his ugly side, he fell in love with Christine Daae, a young soprano, he pretended to be the angel of music, which her father had conceived, were in person, she feared, her curiosity was great and saw Erik's face, he was very angry about that, he said she will never be free, Christine becomes in love with Raoul, Erik is very jealous of that relationship did possible to separate them, but nothing worked, he disappeared for a few months, Christine and Raoul are engaged to be married in secret, Erik reappears in the masquerade, and that another "Don Juan Triumphant", and continue to make their case requests, and Christine as the lead singer, he has a plan, Christine retain forever, and she comes to love him, he kidnapped Christine, but Raoul came to the rescue of his future wife, Erik Raoul tie your tie Punjab , asking her to love him shouting at him, he let go, he suffered much

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Now they are practicing trials for Hannibal, Carlotta is in the role of Elisa, she was singing, Meg and Christine were dancing, Mr. Lefebvre appeared, and was close

-You can pause, thanks, know that a few weeks ago there was a rumor that I will retire, it is true, and let these two gentlemen as the owners, Mr. Firmin, and Mr. André Lefebvre said a calm tone

'It's an honor to be part of this opera, and we are honored to present the new pattern Changy Viscount De André said kindly

'It's an honor to be the new pattern of the Opera Populaire, My parents and I are very excited, but I gotta go, see you at the gala-Raoul said with a friendly tone and serene

-Thank you Lord Viscount-Firmin says smiling

She is Carlotta Guidiccelli, our soprano for 3 seasons-Lefebvre says cheerfully

-Brava, Brava, Brava praising Voices The Carlotta

-The Tenor Ubaldo Piangi-Lefebvre said with a serious voice

The dancers began to dance again, they should practice more, the dancers were rehearsing their steps, the two new owners came to see

-Who's that blonde angel-Andre said smiling

She is my daughter Meg Giry Madame Giry said in a dry tone

And who is that girl, with exceptional beauty that is unmatched by other-Firmin says laughing a little

-Is Christine Daae, she is always in the clouds-Madame Giry answers

- Daae? - Firmin says confused

- Any relation to the violinist Gustave Daae? - André question a little confused

Her only daughter, when she turned 7, she learned the art of dance-Madame Giry says seriously

They returned to the tests, Carlotta and the choir sang the song

Hannibal, they finished, Carlotta was a little tired, she had something dry throat

'Very well, danced great, sorry gentlemen owners, but I'll not sing, Goodbye Girls dancers-Carlotta said loudly

Lefebvre said 'No denying

-Problem, problem, problem-Firmin said angry

-Princely, Bella Diva-André says flattering to La Carlotta

-Yes, Yes, Yes, Carlotta responds laughing

-Goddess of Song-Firmin said laughing

-Always-Carlotta said laughing

-Back to sing-Lefebvre says

-The Hare-sing Carlotta access

* * *

He began to hear the sound of the piano, Carlotta started singing, she was singing "Think of Me", "Think Of Me", she was doing well, but something happened, the curtain falls almost on top of Carlotta, she screamed

-The Phantom Of The Opera-Meg said scared

-Bouquet-Lefebvre screaming

-Swear, there's no one there-Joseph said scared

-If anything, A Ghost-André was mocking Hahahaha

-Three years and this has never happened, now goes, the show will not be without me, that never happened, let's Ubaldo, The Prima Donna goes and screaming Ciao-Carlotta said she altered

-A letter from the Phantom of the Opera 'Madame Giry said seriously

-Everyone is obsessed-Firmin says angry and it showed

-Les welcomes its Opera House, Madame Giry said

- Your House Opera? - André said with a tone very confused

-Yes, and calls for his salary, Mr. Lefebvre said Madame Giry replies dryly

- Does your salary? - André said without understanding

-Yes, Madame Giry 20,000 Francs answers

- 20,000 Francs! - Firmin says very annoying

-If-Madame Giry nods

'Well, no money, do not have the show, there is no contract-André says angrily, he breaks the letter

-Christine Daae is a good singer, Sir, Madame Giry says cheerfully

Well we will see André said animated

-Yes, it's here-animated Madame Giry says

They found Christine Daae, she was rehearsing, she's Lyric Soprano, and then she was on stage, she sang very well, The Viscount was listening, and recognized the singer, they knew from childhood

-Small lottie-Raoul said excited

She ended up singing and went to the dressing rooms, Christine grabbed a rose with a black ribbon, Raoul was walked backstage and saw her, she did not recognize

-Little Lottie-Raoul told Christine

* * *

- Raoul? - Christine said confused

-Ye sChristine, I remember, even chocolates you like Raoul said kindly

Well, if a little if-Christine said laughing

I remember the stories he told your father, very dark-Raoul said

-Yes, one of the stories, one is the best, the "Angel Of Music", he told me he'd take care when he died, the angel of music, my father now dead, Christine said with a low voice whispering

-Ah, The Angel Of Music-Raoul said laughing

-Yes, he's here and visit me, and when I'm in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head, Christine said smiling

The Angel of Music sings songs in my head say Raoul and Christine while

-Great, I invite you to dinner, Raoul said smiling

I can not, the angel of music is very strict-Christine responds seriously

'Of course, you should change you, two minutes, Raoul said with a tone funny, he did not hear anything and went

-Raoul, Wait! - Christine said

* * *

She went to her room, she put on her pajamas, and lay down on her bed, she could not sleep, something closed the door from outside, only saw gloved hands, Madame Giry watched silently

Christine was awake, all the candles went out, she freaked out, the angel of music she sang, and she like, and saw in the mirror and was scared, his angel of music is The Phantom Of The Opera

-You are my angel, said Christine fearful

-Yes, I pretended to be the angel of music, you promised your father-he said honestly

Christine did not say anything, just saw this strange man, is your angel of music, he sang to her, Christine loves as he sings, she passed out, he continued singing, and lay down on a bed, he stroked the her chin

Hours passed, Erik was writing, Christine awoke, she approached Erik, and he touched the man, Erik stiffened slightly, but it was slowly dropping, he wrote and she sang, she take off the mask and saw the face of his angel of music, she was frightened

-What have you done, insolent girl, Pandora, look what you've done, this is what you wanted to see, never be free, I curse, punishment-Erik you said furiously, capped that part of the face  
She calmed him, and gave him the mask, were each, Erik wept with rage, he put on his mask in place, and she consoled

-Please get out of here, but please visit me-Erik said in a low voice

She nods, and leaves the place, Erik became very upset, he was crying with rage, he is in love with Christine, La Carlotta returned to the Opera Populaire, she sang in another work, and Christine has the silent role can not sing  
Erik was doing a demo, and sang something, he wanted to be the lead singer Christine, and Carlotta is the mute character, but that did not happen

* * *

It was the night of the Work, and Carlotta was the lead singer, Erik was very upset about it, Carlotta was singing, Erik was watching, she sang

-I said that the Palco 5 should be completely empty-Erik says furious

'It's the Phantom of the Opera-Meg says whispering

-If you know him, Christine responds is scared

-Your part is silent, little toad, Haha-Carlotta said with hatred, then laughed

-A toad Madame, perhaps you are the toad Erik said with threatening tone

Carlotta was singing, but began to croak like a toad, everyone laughed at her, Carlotta felt bad, she was running and screaming from the stage, it was a great show

-Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for this situation, we will continue in 10 minutes, the role of the Countess will be presented by Miss Daae-André says trying to calm

'Meanwhile, we would like the ballet of the third act of the opera tonight, are you okay? - Firmin says smiling

Dancers danced, Joseph Bouquet was walking, Erik was behind him, he slipped and fell on the rope, into the trap, Joseph tried to fight, but could not and died, and in own act, all shouted, Christine screamed in fear

-Christine-Raoul said worried

-Raoul, I'm not sure here, Christine said crying

-Ladies and gentlemen, stay in their seats, remain calm, it was just an accident-André said calmly

- It was an accident ... simply an accident, Madame Giry said

-Christine said come with me, Raoul and Christine took him

-No ... We climb to the roof-Christine said very scared

'Because you bring me here, Raoul said confused

-No back me-Christine told at him crying

* * *

-Must be re-Raoul says

-I can not- say very scared Christine

-Christine, do not say that Raoul said quietly

He has killed thousands of men, said Christine scared

'Forget this bad dream, says Raoul tried to calm

-The Phantom of the Opera Christine says she will, very scared

-It's just a myth that says Raoul Phantom

And I will cry again, Christine

-There is no such Phantom of the Opera. .. - Raoul said quietly

-Oh my God, who is he? - Christine says very terrified

'God, who is he? - Raoul also said

-Christine, Christine, Raoul returns to say

-Christine ... - Erik said hidden

- What was that? - Christine says terrified

Oh Christine, Raoul says

They sang on the roof, showing his love, Erik was hidden and hear all that, and cried, felt very hurt, Christine and Raoul smiled and kissed

* * *

-In your song gave wings, I gave you my music, and the payout deliveries: I betray and deny me ... He had to love you, if I heard you sing ... Christine ... Christine ... - Erik said crying, he I was very hurt and jealous

Erik dropped the pink with a black bar to the ground, and ran, and listen to Christine and Raoul saying his love, Erik cried, they showed their love

- I curse the day I thought, only that I asked of you!, Hahahaha, now, Erik said annoyed

He approached the spider, to the chandelier and a final act of vengeance, With a blinding glare, the chandelier crashes on stage at the foot of Christine.

Erik disappeared for about 6 months, is the Feast of Masks, several people are disguised, are celebrating, the owners are taking

They began to sing, they love singing, dancing also had a lot of emotion, held that The Phantom of the Opera is not here

-Think, secret promise, I'll be your wife, just meditate on-Christine said susurrantemente

- And why in secret?, Nothing is there to hide? - Raoul said very confused

-No need to discuss-Christine says

-You're Free-Raoul responds

-The time has arrived-Christine says

- When is it?, Marriage is not crime! Christine, what are you afraid? - Raoul said desperate

-That the Monsieurs quiet!, And believed I was gone from here?, They missed the Monsieurs Am?, I have composed an opera!, I've brought the final script, Don Juan Triumphant!, I warn my bidding follow. There are worse things than a lamp crashing here. Mine are still, sing to me! - Erik said with a frightening voice

Madame Giry was in his office, she is very tired, Madame Giry crosses hurry. Raoul appears and goes after her calling.

-Madame Giry, Madame Giry, Raoul said

-Monsieur, do not ask me. I know nothing more than any-Madame Giry pretended to know nothing

-Not true. You saw something is not it? - Raoul said angry

I do not know what I've seen ... Please do not ask me, Monsieur ... - Madame Giry said with a tone uncomfortable

-Madame, for the good of all ...-Raoul said desperate

- Very good. It was a few years ago. There was a carnival. Acrobats, magicians, human oddities, Madame Giry relents and says seriously

-Follow-Raoul responds to her

And there it was ... I will never forget: a man ... locked in a cage ... - Madame Giry says as if in a trance

- In the cage?-Raoul says very confused

- A prodigy, Monsieur! Scholar, architect, musician ... - Madame Giry screaming

-A composer Raoul says

And an inventor too, monsieur. He boasted that he had built a labyrinth of mirrors for the Shah of Persia ... - Madame Giry tells him

- Who was this man ...?-Raoul says intrigued, he is very impatient

-More monster than man ... phenomenon ... - Madame Giry says slowly

- Warp? - Raoul says confused

-From Birth. .. Madame Giry looked ... serious answers

- My God ... Raoul said scared

And then ... was lost ... Madame Giry says

-Continuous-Raoul says dryly

-Never found him dead and Madame Giry gave answers ...

'But he did not die, did you?-Raoul says confused

-The world could soon forget him most I've seen, live in the dark frightened Madame Giry said

-Our ghost is it ...-Raoul said quietly

'I've said too much, Monsieur-Madame Giry says dazed

- No, wait! - Raoul shouted

-Too and there have been many accidents ... Madame Giry said

- Accidents?Madame Giry ...!-Raoul said without understanding, and then cried

In the Office of Andre and Firmin, they were very concerned about what was going on, The Phantom Of The Opera, he is to blame for all this fuss

-Look what I came-Firmin said a laughing voice

"" André: From my orchestrations: should the first bassoon change bad his execution and the third trombone run it is totally deaf and is the worst pain his great tune! "

"Firmin: And with regard to my work the choir must debug look who once tuned is, indeed, the papers are guys who would be difficult to act"


	2. Episode 2

It is the story of a man who in his life has suffered rejection by his deformity, he was born in Rouen, France, long ago, no one knows the exact date, his father was a great architect, he died before Erik was born, when he was born, his mother remained traumatized, and gave him a mask, she could not see the face of his son, Erik escaped at age 6 from his home, and his entry into a circus, and it was an attraction called "the Devil's Son", he beat him, a pious woman, Antoinette Giry, also called Madame Giry, she rescued him and took him to the Opera Populaire, now known as the Palais Garnier, he made his home under the Opera, Erik became a mask, and he hid his ugly side, he fell in love with Christine Daae, a young soprano, he pretended to be the angel of music, which her father had conceived, were in person, she feared, her curiosity was great and saw Erik's face, he was very angry about that, he said she will never be free, Christine becomes in love with Raoul, Erik is very jealous of that relationship did possible to separate them, but nothing worked, he disappeared for a few months, Christine and Raoul are engaged to be married in secret, Erik reappears in the masquerade, and that another "Don Juan Triumphant", and continue to make their case requests, and Christine as the lead singer, he has a plan, Christine retain forever, and she comes to love him, he kidnapped Christine, but Raoul came to the rescue of his future wife, Erik Raoul tie your tie Punjab , asking her to love him shouting at him, he let go, he suffered much

* * *

- Ridiculous!, Did you see and this script? - André said furious

- Is Ridiculous! - Firmin answers

- That provocation! - André said indignantly

- That is crazy! You know my feelings ...-Firmin said disgusted

- This is insane! - André screaming

-We should not shy away ... - Firmin said scared

-Another chandelier, No-André complained

They were very upset, they saw the specs, this is too much, La Carlotta entered the office very upset, with Ubaldo, her husband

- This is an Outrage! - Carlotta said angry

- What now? - André said angrily

-This is an outrage, said Carlotta very angry

-No-Firmin says Signora calm

- What is the matter? - André said a weary tone

- What is my role small! - Carlotta said angry

Signora, listen ... - André said slowly

- What an offense! - Ubaldo said

- You Too! - Firmin lost his temper and said angrily

* * *

-Look no more, that offense! - Ubaldo said

-Understand you ... - André said serenely

- Signor!Signora! - Managers were saying at the same time

- Art That stuff I have to give! - Carlotta said mocking

-If 'art' can be called-Ubaldo said, and he was stabbing the script open with your finger

-Ah!Here is the flower! - Carlotta said annoyed

-Miss Daae, today theme Firmin said

-Insurance the best role of this "Don Juan" - Firmin says

- Christine Daae?, But not his voice astonished said Carlotta

- You please! - André says disgusted

I see you have fixed-Raoul tells managers

'It's her ... - Carlotta said

-We have no choice, saying Managers

She is behind this, Christine Daae! - Carlotta said screaming

- Not true! - Christine said screaming

- I'm Stupid! - Carlotta said

- Female harpy!, Not! - Christine screaming

- I'm not blind! - Carlotta said angry

- For it is not my fault, I want no part of the plan-Christine shakes her head, she refuses

-Christine, sure ... - Firmin answers

- Why not? - André said confused

- What do you say? - Ubaldo says without understanding

-You decide, why not? - André said serenely

'I was covered-Carlotta said

- Have a debt! - Andre raised his voice

- I do not sing even if my duty! - Christine refuses to sing

-Christine ... Christine ... Do not let them force you ... - Raoul said

-Another note they reached Madame Giry advises

"Best regards: Just a few notes before rehearsing are, Carlotta must learn to act, ... no trick to show off her everywhere ... Don Juan must lose weight is not healthy for Piangi or for someone his age, managers and in the art will know that the office is her place, and to Christine Daae ... No doubt she will be fine. With good voice. And know that there is still much to do, to excel, if she wanted to get back to me, her teacher, her teacher ... Your obedient friend ... "

- ... And Angel ... - Madame Giry says

-I can not ...I will not! - Christine refuses again

* * *

-We could not see, and response us is the opportunity to catch this clever-Raoul said with a serious voice

-We hear ... - André said

- What else? - Firmin Responds

His game follow his work but we play an ace and insurance if Christine sings that he will come-Raoul said seriously

-Our doors will dock-André informs

-Our men there will Firmin said

And they are armed ... RAOUL reported

His end came, the curtain fell Raoul, André and Firmin said while

- Crazy! - Madame Giry screaming

- I think not! - André angry replies

Firmin-can exit opened the door and said

- Are you crazy! - Madame Giry said screaming

- Work! - André says

-You must believe me no way, will not work! - Antoniette screaming

- Return to Dance! - Firmin ordered

- Help! - Raoul shouted

- Monsieur, I do not ... - Madame said, but could not complete the sentence

- Do not warn us and help! - Raoul said furious

- Help! - Andre and Firmin shouted

'I wish I ... - Madame Giry said

- No more excuses! - Raoul, Firmin and André said while

- Or you may be in your favor? - Raoul said

-Agree-Carlotta and Ubaldo said while

'Monsieur, I trusted, I do not wish harm-Madame Giry tells Raoul

-If Monsieurs, carefully, I saw him kill, we will fall and fall-André telling Firmin

- She's behind this!, Christine!, Everything is his work! - Carlotta said angrily

- It's the truth!, Christine Daae! - Ubaldo says, to defend Carlotta

- Ruin has arrived! - Raoul said screaming

His plan and deliver all that angel-André and Firmin expire simultaneously say

- Angel of Music!, My anger, you will fall! - Raoul said furious

* * *

- I warn you!, Feel his wrath! - Madame Giry answers

- What it will achieve glory?, Of course, crazy, must be-Carlotta said laughing

-If Christine sings, he says cheerful fall-André

- Is mad, and raves! - Ubaldo laughs

-If Christine helps with the plan gives an idea Firmin

Black-angel, pray your end-Raoul said

-Not-Christine responds scared

Christine-If not, nobody will-André says

'Monsieur, I ask, do not Madame Giry said very scared

-Gran Dio, Che imbroglio! - Carlotta and Ubaldo said in Italian

- Your destination is! - André said

- He will drive me Crazy! Raoul, it scares me, do not make me, Raoul, I fear, not fireproof I do for me he will come between us forever, I will not fear ... Today I dreamed, if I find the end will not, will sing forever deep inside me, you ever hear me deep inside Christine said very scared

-Went crazy-Carlotta said dryly

You said it's just a man, nothing more, we will continue, until we see him dead Raoul said quietly

-Confused I am, what should I say?, Does my life have to exhibit in order to live?, And whom my voice filled him with treason payment? His dam should be Is there another option? He kills without thinking good annihilated, although I accept I would say no. Oh God, if I say yes, what horror awaits me in The Phantom of the Opera? - Christine said very terrified

-Christine, Christine, do not think I do not know, every prayer, and hope are yours ..., So is the war between us But now, clever friend, the disaster will be all yours, Raoul said seriously.

* * *

-No, no. Almost, but no. "If on-so, so, so ...-Reyer said

-It's better your way. At least he makes it sound like music-Carlotta said

- Signora, you speak well in the presence of the composer?-Madame Giry said

-The composer is not here. And if I were, I would say-Carlotta said, deaf to the implications of this observation

- Are you certain of that, Signora ... - Madame Giry responds with a sharp voice and ominous

Carlotta speaks during all this and gradually begin to repeat or practice the phrase simultaneously


	3. Episode 3

It is the story of a man who in his life has suffered rejection by his deformity, he was born in Rouen, France, long ago, no one knows the exact date, his father was a great architect, he died before Erik was born, when he was born, his mother remained traumatized, and gave him a mask, she could not see the face of his son, Erik escaped at age 6 from his home, and his entry into a circus, and it was an attraction called "the Devil's Son", he beat him, a pious woman, Antoinette Giry, also called Madame Giry, she rescued him and took him to the Opera Populaire, now known as the Palais Garnier, he made his home under the Opera, Erik became a mask, and he hid his ugly side, he fell in love with Christine Daae, a young soprano, he pretended to be the angel of music, which her father had conceived, were in person, she feared, her curiosity was great and saw Erik's face, he was very angry about that, he said she will never be free, Christine becomes in love with Raoul, Erik is very jealous of that relationship did possible to separate them, but nothing worked, he disappeared for a few months, Christine and Raoul are engaged to be married in secret, Erik reappears in the masquerade, and that another "Don Juan Triumphant", and continue to make their case requests, and Christine as the lead singer, he has a plan, Christine retain forever, and she comes to love him, he kidnapped Christine, but Raoul came to the rescue of his future wife, Erik Raoul tie your tie Punjab , asking her to love him shouting at him, he let go, he suffered much

* * *

- Ah, piu non posso!, What matter what notes we sing! - Carlotta said desperate

-Be Patient-Madame Giry says Signora

-No one will know if it is right or wrong. Nobody cares if you are good or evil, Carlotta said laughing and mocking

-I do the best I can, but do not understand, Ubaldo said blankly

-Ignore them, expensive-Carlotta telling Ubaldo

-There is no beauty ... no music ... - Ubaldo said seriously

-If you tangle with Don Juan ..., Cessate, cessate!My torturate l'anima! - Carlotta cried, she laughed

- Are you okay? - Ubaldo tells Christine

-No, Signor-Christine shook her head

Ubaldo looks miserable Carlotta, Madame Giry note to Christine

-You play well on the hand, mam'selle-Madame Giry tells Christine

'Thank you, Christine says

'I'm sure you would do more than justice to the role-Madame Giry said

Reyer appears trying to restore order

-Ladies ... Signor Piangi ... if you do not mind ... - Reyer said

Reyer was hitting the keys on the piano, then elevated away from trying to attract attention by using signs.

-Easy, now ... quiet ... - Reyer again say

At the height of the confusion, the piano suddenly begins to demonstrate the music unaided. He plays with great strength and pace. All remaining mute and frozen, then suddenly start singing the part robotics and accurately. While they continue singing, Christine leaves the group.

* * *

Christine was in the cemetery, she kneels on the floor, she sang sadly, she had flowers in her hands, she was crying, Erik came out and sang with her

- Simply, it is their right, enough is enough, empty words!, She will never be yours!, Christine!, Christine! - Raoul said screaming

-Raoul ... - Christine screamed

- Bravo, Monsieur!, That bold is your talk! - Erik said laughing as lunatic

- More tricks, Monsieur? 'Raoul said angry

- So, Monsieur, do you dare you? - Erik said lunáticamente

- More deceptions?, About how violence? - Raoul said

-Very well, very well walk up here. - Erik told Raoul

-Not win her love making at her his prisoner-Raoul said

-Raoul, Christine said non-crying

- Stay back! - Raoul told Christine

I'm here, I'm here Monsieur, The Angel of Death, Come, come, Monsieur. Do not stop, Do not stop-Erik said angrily, he laughed like crazy

- Christine, no! - Raoul said

- Do not go!, So be it!, Now the war will fall on both! - Erik shouted

* * *

The night of the Work "Don Juan Triumphant", the stage of the theater before the premiere of Don Juan Triumphant, The oboe plays an "A" and the orchestra begins to tune. Sounds a whistle, the fire chief, is reviewing two firefighters, with tin helmets. A work light illuminates basis.  
The Orchestra continues to refine and heating during the scene. They are also Raoul, Andre and Firmin, monitoring procedures and a shooter when Escondido in the pit.

- Do you understand the instructions? - The Chief said seriously

- Yes sir! - Firefighters said severely

-When you hear the whistle, take their positions. So ensure the gates. It is essential that all doors are properly closed-chief says

- Are we doing the right thing, Andre?-Firmin says very confused

- Got a better idea? - André says

-Monsieur Viscount, I can give the order? - Chief tells Raoul

-Da-order says Raoul

The head of the whistle, I fire out in all directions, leaving Raoul, the chief and the Managers on stage.

-You in the pit do you have a clear view of this box? - Raoul told the shooter

-Yes, sir. - The shooter said, and left the pit

-Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if necessary - but shoot. A kill. - Raoul told the shooter

- How do I know? - The shooter asked

-You know. - Raoul tells

- Viscount Monsieur, are you sure it will work? Miss Daae sing? - Firmin says very insecure

'Do not worry, Firmin. André? - Raoul says smiling

-We are in your hands, sir. '- André asked God

'My men are in position, sir.' - Chief responds

-Go on, then. - Raoul says

Sounds his whistle again, the Chief yells into the auditorium

- Are the doors locked? - The Chief asked

Exit doors are whipped around the building. Firefighters respond one by one "Closed". The orchestra remains silent. Quietly and out of nowhere, we hear the voice of the Ghost

-Am I: The Phantom of the Opera ... - Erik says

Everyone looks apprehensive. Firemen run in the direction of his voice.

-Am I: The Phantom of the Opera ...Here I am, here I am here I am! - Erik said from elsewhere

Again, they follow the voice, this happens several times, the voice of the ghost, more and more numbingly jumping from place to place. Finally heard from Box Five, and in the confusion, the shooter makes a shot, the shooter Raoul turns furiously

- Idiot!, Said: Only when the time! - Raoul shouted furiously

'But, Monsieur Viscount ... - The shooter says confused

Ghost Voice interrupts, filling the building. All stop

-No "but" For once, Monsieur Viscount hit ... My fate was sealed over the fun is over and let the public enter, because the function will start. - Erik said

* * *

"Don Juan Triumphant"

The stage of the Opera. The picture of the final scene of "Don Juan Triumphant". A huge hall of the seventeenth century with a bow.

They began to sing, the work, the choir sang and so did La Carlotta, his role is very small, Ubaldo was singing, I did one too, Christine was in the role of Aminta, she sang, Erik Ubaldo hanged, and now sing this part

Christine looked terrified, but she was singing, she was not going to stop, Erik was near her, she was scared, but did not show

-Say you'll give me your love, your life, erase and take my loneliness, say that you need me here, with you, where would I go for you, Christine, I ask not Over ... - Erik said, he love asked her

She was quiet, went to Erik, Christine tore the mask, and they saw his face, Erik became very angry and took Christine with him fell the candlestick  
Like the previous scene, but in reverse view, with the main curtain, above the scene, closed, police, stagehands, etc.., Running around the stage in confusion. Also: André, Firmin, Raoul, Madame Giry, Carlotta and Meg

-Oh, my God ... OMG ... - André said very scared

'We're ruined, Andre, ruined! - Shouted Firmin

- What is this?, What happens?Ubaldo! - Carlotta cried, running to the body of her lover, - Oh, dear, dear. . . Who did this? - Hysterical, attacking André - You! Why did this happen? - Carlotta cried and said crazy

- Monsieur Viscount!, Come with me! - Madame Giry Raoul telling

- I can trust you? - Raoul said

-Should you remember: your hand at the level of your eyes! - Antoinette said screaming

Monsieur-Meg-So says and shows

- But why? - Raoul question very confused

-The knot Punjab, Monsieur. First Bouquet. Now Piangi. - Madame Giry said scared

'I'll go with you, Meg said

-No, Meg! No, you stay here!, Come with me, Monsieur. Hurry or it may be too late. - Antoinette shook her head, she is afraid

They went into the underground labyrinth, seeking the lair of the Phantom Of The Opera, Christine was terrified, she sang, she had a wedding dress, Raoul was in the lake, he swam as he could, Raoul arrived

-See, I have a guest here, yes, it certainly is a pleasure incomparable, I, wanted to come meet you and my desire, and my night-Erik said sadistically completed

- Free!, So just let her off, what Piedad not have? - Raoul shouted

-Your lover passionately said Erik begged me

-There's no point crying softly-Christine says

-I love, Do not mind that?, The Master, Be compassionate cried Raoul

- The world compassion denied me! - Erik shouted

-Christine ... Christine ... I want to see ... - Raoul said weakly

-Forward Monsieur, welcome. She would never hurt her, she will not pay for your your horses already!, Raise your hand to the level of your look!, No one will save you, maybe just give you Christine New life, your love for your freedom, and your lover deny me death will! It is the choice ...And this Final Threshold! - Erik said laughing

-The tears I cried for you yesterday, cooled and turned hate-Christine said hate screaming and crying

-Christine, forgive beg ... I did everything for you and for nothing. - Raoul said crying

'Goodbye false idol, bad friend, my hope now lies dead, Christine said no offense

-Far away it was too late prayers come no one heard her pleas already, there will be no fight, Erik said

-Say you love him and my life just the way you choose win-Raoul said crying

-the way you see him lose, why you stay here forever or send him to his grave? - Erik says furious

-There has to lie for saving-Raoul says

-Angel of Music, Christine says quietly

-You passed the Final Threshold-Erik says susurrantemente

- By God, have mercy!, Christine, say no! - Christine Raoul shouted

-Not fair-Christine said

-and there is no back-Erik says

-Do it for me, do not give your life-Raoul said scared

-my compassion refuse-Christine said

His life is the trophy you win-Erik said

-I struggled to break free-Raoul started to shout

-Angel of Music, Christine said in a low voice

-You passed the Final Threshold-Erik said whispering

-that deception, I believed blindly-Christine screamed

-No more patience, your pick! - Erik shouted hate

'Poor creature in darkness, nothing gave you life, God, give me strength and show you that I am with you-Christine said

-Take it, go, forget here ... Let me here - here nothing happened ... Go, you will not see!, Zarpen and, swear to tell nothing, secret will, this angel fell. - Erik said seriously

They were about to leave, the monkey was performing the song of the Masquerade, Erik was crying, they got into the boat, and Raoul was rowing, Erik looked like they were going

* * *

-Christine, I love you, My song for you came true, my music in the dark over Erik said and disappeared

-He burned all the stage half-André said angrily

-I will close and rebuild it again-Firmin gives an idea

-The Phantom Of The Opera, has died, said Meg

- Is it true? - André says without understanding

-Yes, Madame Giry says and nods


	4. Episode 4

It is the story of a man who in his life has suffered rejection by his deformity, he was born in Rouen, France, long ago, no one knows the exact date, his father was a great architect, he died before Erik was born, when he was born, his mother remained traumatized, and gave him a mask, she could not see the face of his son, Erik escaped at age 6 from his home, and his entry into a circus, and it was an attraction called "the Devil's Son", he beat him, a pious woman, Antoinette Giry, also called Madame Giry, she rescued him and took him to the Opera Populaire, now known as the Palais Garnier, he made his home under the Opera, Erik became a mask, and he hid his ugly side, he fell in love with Christine Daae, a young soprano, he pretended to be the angel of music, which her father had conceived, were in person, she feared, her curiosity was great and saw Erik's face, he was very angry about that, he said she will never be free, Christine becomes in love with Raoul, Erik is very jealous of that relationship did possible to separate them, but nothing worked, he disappeared for a few months, Christine and Raoul are engaged to be married in secret, Erik reappears in the masquerade, and that another "Don Juan Triumphant", and continue to make their case requests, and Christine as the lead singer, he has a plan, Christine retain forever, and she comes to love him, he kidnapped Christine, but Raoul came to the rescue of his future wife, Erik Raoul tie your tie Punjab , asking her to love him shouting at him, he let go, he suffered much

* * *

**3 Years Late: France / Paris 1874**

Three years have passed, the supposed death of "Erik", but did not really die, he theater was rebuilt, and is the official opening, a new pattern, Matthew Blanchard, and there is a new member in the choir, Elizabeth André, she has the same age as Meg and Christine, she is the only daughter of Monsieur André Giles

-Daughter, and we-André told his daughter

-If father responds sheepishly Elizabeth

Elizabeth stepped down from the Cart, and she grabbed her bags, is your new home, his mother died recently, Madame Giry and Meg, she knew them, and embraced

-Glad you're here, Elizabeth-Madame Giry says gently

'Yes,' Elizabeth says kindly

Meg and Elizabeth went to the room she shared room with Meg, she fell to the great hall, Elizabeth watched the place, she was in that work, where the phantom of the opera had ravaged, she was calm

"A lot has happened in my life, good and bad  
You have made me what I am, memories of my past  
Forever haunt me, memories good and bad  
That will always be in my mind, "Elizabeth is singing, her voice sweet and melodious, Light Soprano, Erik went and heard her voice

Elizabeth stopped, and ran a hand through his wavy hair, tied into a hairstyle, she heard footsteps, she was frightened

- Who's there? - Elizabeth said fearfully

There was no answer, she was panting, he felt something watching her, Elizabeth swallowed hard, she steeled herself, she will stay in that place

-Show up, Elizabeth says screaming

There was nothing, she left the place running, but she slipped and fell on her butt, she was very sore, felt other steps, Elizabeth rose from the ground

- Who's there? - Elizabeth returns to Ask

He felt something was near her, and a gloved hand covered her mouth, she bit his hand, the left hand to grab his mouth, she turns and sees him

- The Phantom Of The Opera! - Elizabeth said whining

* * *

-Shhhh, quiet, nothing will happen bad-Erik tells

-No-Elizabeth says calmly died

-No, you sing very well, but you should practice your high, do not  
are very well-Erik shook his head, he says gently

-Oh, thank you, if I know, Elizabeth says shyly

-If you want I can teach you to sing-Erik says three years ago, what happened to Christine, he did not want to become love again, not to be hurt

-Sure, when classes start-Elizabeth smiles and says cheerfully

Well, tomorrow at 8 PM-Erik said

-Yes, and where-Elizabeth agreed, and she asked

-I will come for you, Erik answered

Elizabeth nodded and left, there will be a party, celebration, since Opera is rebuilt, and is now called Opera Garnier, or simply the Paris Opera, La Carlotta return, is the prima donna again, and there a new tenor star, Bernardo Berttotti, is Italian as Carlotta, but much younger than her, is very handsome

-Ah, you're the manager's daughter says Carlotta André-loud

-Yes, I'm Elizabeth-Elizabeth is presented

- Nice to meet you , Carlotta I'm Guidiccelli - Carlotta presents

- Also - Elizabeth says

Elizabeth is of short stature, it is lower than Meg , is 1.56 and is 1.63 Meg , Elizabeth is Italian, Bernardo approached Elizabeth , she turns and looks at him , she felt nervous

- Hey gorgeous , I'm Bernardo Berttotti , and who are you - Bernardo tells Elizabeth

- Hi , I 'm Elizabeth André , and glad - Elizabeth says kindly

- Nice name for a lady like you - flattering Bernardo says he kissed her hand

'Thank you, Elizabeth says she gets red

He smiles at her, Elizabeth smiles shyly , Bernardo goes and leaves her to Elizabeth , she sighs , and went to the table with appetizers , and grab cheese wedges , some bread sticks , a carrot sticks , a few grapes , some crackers, and some Swedish bread , and poured a glass of white wine

- Hi Elizabeth , expected me to serve the food, and sat at the table - Meg greets Elizabeth , she says laughing

- Of course, yes- Elizabeth says

* * *

They went to eat, and sat at the table, is a good party, Monsieur André was with his daughter , and Madame Giry Firmin also , they are also eating

-Now we must do the work, which tested - André has an idea

- Yes, it is now , girls to their posts - Firmin said

- The Work is this , Aida, Giuseppe Verdi - André says

They are in position, it has character Carlotta Aida , Radames has it Bernardo , Elizabeth is Amneris , did all the work and everyone cheers , did very well

- It was great - André says cheerful  
Erik watched all Carlotta saw and felt a hatred for her, she has returned

'I will return my reign over you - Erik himself says , he will

Since the celebration is over, and everyone went to sleep , Elizabeth and Meg share a room , was what it was Christine , Elizabeth wore a light gown and long , it's summer and it's a little hot , she slept

Sunrise and is another day, they will try another work , the work , The Barber of Seville, by Gioacchino Rossini , Elizabeth is the protagonist , as Carlotta gave a bad cold , Bernardo is the Count, being tested

* * *

-A lunch , rehearse later Madame Giry says serenely

They nod , and went to lunch , Elizabeth was very nervous , she is eating , the play is tomorrow night

- Hey Elizabeth - Meg says

- If Meg - Elizabeth responds

- What 's that good you sing , can not wait to La Carlotta - Meg said with a tone serene

- Okay , because she has not done anything wrong against me, Elizabeth says seriously

- IBS- Meg says

They are chatting , the hours passed and it was night , she began to wait for Erik , he appears, she gets scared , everything they said was true, but Elizabeth is not afraid , she is a brave girl

'Come , it is time -Erik says

- If Master - Elizabeth says

He grabbed her hand , and Elizabeth looked all over the place , she felt no fear , reached an artificial lake , it seemed , she got on the boat , Erik began to row , she saw Erik 's home , she was surprised

- Sing me something Miss André -Erik says seriously


	5. Episode 5

It is the story of a man who in his life has suffered rejection by his deformity, he was born in Rouen, France, long ago, no one knows the exact date, his father was a great architect, he died before Erik was born, when he was born, his mother remained traumatized, and gave him a mask, she could not see the face of his son, Erik escaped at age 6 from his home, and his entry into a circus, and it was an attraction called "the Devil's Son", he beat him, a pious woman, Antoinette Giry, also called Madame Giry, she rescued him and took him to the Opera Populaire, now known as the Palais Garnier, he made his home under the Opera, Erik became a mask, and he hid his ugly side, he fell in love with Christine Daae, a young soprano, he pretended to be the angel of music, which her father had conceived, were in person, she feared, her curiosity was great and saw Erik's face, he was very angry about that, he said she will never be free, Christine becomes in love with Raoul, Erik is very jealous of that relationship did possible to separate them, but nothing worked, he disappeared for a few months, Christine and Raoul are engaged to be married in secret, Erik reappears in the masquerade, and that another "Don Juan Triumphant", and continue to make their case requests, and Christine as the lead singer, he has a plan, Christine retain forever, and she comes to love him, he kidnapped Christine, but Raoul came to the rescue of his future wife, Erik Raoul tie your tie Punjab , asking her to love him shouting at him, he let go, he suffered much

* * *

- " I've been watching that place , all for trying to prove , without your love Forget worthless , and take a wrong turn , leaving behind , I would mourn and mourn , is useless because you lost , I would recover , see save me , wake me , rescue me , suffering " - Elizabeth sang

- You do it well , you are Soprano , but your highs are a little strange -Erik says

Thanks, good Master , teach me please, Elizabeth says shyly , she asked Erik the teach

'That's why I'm here, breathe in and out , and sings another song - Erik says

- Yes , I will, are songs I write myself, ' Elizabeth says

- Seriously, good sing -Erik says cheerfully

- " Even I do not understand what happened, how it was that changed my life , and do not even know what I am, I have to lost identity , I feel my voice go thorns , pins in the heart , for your goodbye , nothing like the rain falls between my thoughts, nothing is the same and you 're not in my silence , nothing is the same , no one I can understand, sometimes I miss you , still survive in yesterday , trying to save me every day " - Elizabeth sang a song

-I do well , I told you breathe aid , hear my voice -Erik says cheerfully

He sang , Elizabeth 'm mesmerized by that voice , he sings beautifully , she smiles , Erik stopped singing , he carefully observed Elizabeth , he could not deny it, she's pretty, but it looks like 15 years , he believes she has 15, but not, she is 21 years old , I note that she is white, Italian look , her eyes were brown , his hair was long and wavy , was very small in stature

- You sing very well , what is your name , you must have a name, Elizabeth congratulates Erik , she asks him his name

- Thanks , you really appreciate my talent , My name? - Erik says smiling , she realizes how good , and then he said very confused

'Nothing , yes your name - Elizabeth said nervously

-I 'm Erik Destler -Erik says his name

- Well , I 'm Elizabeth - Elizabeth says

- I know, you're the daughter of Monsieur André -Erik says seriously

- Ah- Elizabeth responds

- It is late , I will not stay up , you have a great work tomorrow , luck Elizabeth -Erik says , he leads Elizabeth to her room

She says goodbye to Erik and he too , Meg was wrapped in dreams , Elizabeth put on her nightgown , and lay down on her bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep

* * *

Dawn , is the day of the play, Carlotta was cold, Elizabeth sang, and looked an improvement in his voice, Madame Giry , I was very surprised, now Elizabeth is running high regular sang very well Bernardo

- They do very well , rehearse later, go to breakfast, Madame Giry and Reyer congratulate all other

They all bowed , and went to eat , Madame Giry arrested Elizabeth , she turns and saw Madame Giry seriously

- Elizabeth , sang very well , you're improving as you did, Madame Giry says in a calm voice

- Thanks , I'm practicing my own - Elizabeth says serenely

- Okay , go eat - Madame Giry says , she did not believe

Elizabeth smiled and went to breakfast , she sat at the table next to Meg and two other girls are friends of Meg , she smiles politely , they also smile at her

- Hey , you're the daughter of André , I am Sorelli - hair girl says , is Sorelli

- Hello , yes I am , I'm Elizabeth , glad kindly Sorelli - Elizabeth says , she says

- Nice to meet you , Elizabeth -Sorelli kindly says

- Hi , I 'm Alexandria Robles , I am Spanish -Alexandria says serenely

Elizabeth smiles at her , they are her two new friends , they were eating breakfast croissants with ham and cheese and a lemon tea, it helps to sing , Sorelli is a dancer, and Alexandria is a good singer , she's mezzo

Hours passed , it was 2 in the afternoon , everyone was rehearsing , Elizabeth was practicing his high , are regular, are good but can be improved, it is Soprano , his voice is sweeter than that of Christine

- Well , tonight lúzcanse Reyer said cheerfully  
The others smile of joy , went to rest , Elizabeth was in her room , she is very nervous , Erik appears and takes her to his home, he would teach her, she was quiet

We are going to practice your high , okay ? - Erik says quietly

'Yes,' Elizabeth says , and she nods

She was practicing high , we are running very well now, she is improving, Erik feels very interested in her,No! , He shook his head , could not fall in love again , and be rejected again

- That's all for now , go to your work -Erik says seriously

- Will come to hear me sing - Elizabeth says

Always will -Erik says seriously

She says goodbye to Erik , he too, she is in her room , she gets her clothes to go to work, she wants everyone to hear his great voice , she's ready

You are on stage , Elizabeth felt nervous, she was relaxed , she began to sing , her voice was angelic, Erik heard the voice , and closed his eyes in ecstasy , the work was completed , Elizabeth was in the dressing room

- Elizabeth that was great , you sing very well - Meg says cheerfully , she smiles

Meg - Elizabeth - Thank you kindly tell

Meg ran , Bernardo was walking and smiling to see Elizabeth , Erik went to see them , he was upset, but he shook his head , he was acting weird again

- Elizabeth , your voice is very beautiful, Bernardo congratulates Elizabeth

'Thank you kindly respond Elizabeth

Bernardo smiles , and she smiles , Erik felt angry and hot , he feels jealous, but he did not want to accept it , Elizabeth is a unique and special girl , she says goodbye to his new friend , before leaving, Bernardo gave him a kiss on the hand of Elizabeth , Erik was furious, but he was controlled

- Do not fall back Erik , if she sees his face , she would flee - Erik told himself


	6. Episode 6

It is the story of a man who in his life has suffered rejection by his deformity, he was born in Rouen, France, long ago, no one knows the exact date, his father was a great architect, he died before Erik was born, when he was born, his mother remained traumatized, and gave him a mask, she could not see the face of his son, Erik escaped at age 6 from his home, and his entry into a circus, and it was an attraction called "the Devil's Son", he beat him, a pious woman, Antoinette Giry, also called Madame Giry, she rescued him and took him to the Opera Populaire, now known as the Palais Garnier, he made his home under the Opera, Erik became a mask, and he hid his ugly side, he fell in love with Christine Daae, a young soprano, he pretended to be the angel of music, which her father had conceived, were in person, she feared, her curiosity was great and saw Erik's face, he was very angry about that, he said she will never be free, Christine becomes in love with Raoul, Erik is very jealous of that relationship did possible to separate them, but nothing worked, he disappeared for a few months, Christine and Raoul are engaged to be married in secret, Erik reappears in the masquerade, and that another "Don Juan Triumphant", and continue to make their case requests, and Christine as the lead singer, he has a plan, Christine retain forever, and she comes to love him, he kidnapped Christine, but Raoul came to the rescue of his future wife, Erik Raoul tie your tie Punjab , asking her to love him shouting at him, he let go, he suffered much

* * *

Elizabeth went to her room, she was very tired, she lay down and slept, Meg entered the room and fell asleep, all was silent, everyone is asleep, Carlotta was recovered from the cold that she had

* * *

Sunrise, there's another new, and Carlotta will sing, Elizabeth is part of the chorus, again, Hannibal, Carlotta sang well, but something happened, the curtain fell on him, and fell throughout the leg

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-Carlotta screaming in pain

-Signora, You okay? - Firmin says seriously, and approaches the Carlotta

- No. - Carlotta cried

Carlotta carried to the infirmary, she was very sore, everyone was very scared, is the ghost of the Opera, Andre and Firmin are very concerned

-Elizabeth André can, she is a good singer, sir, says cheerfully Sorelli

-Daughter, going to sing-André says cheerfully

She nods, and went to his room, Erik watched through the mirror, and he appeared, Elizabeth seriously, she sighs

-You were, you would do that to La Carlotta Elizabeth says very seriously

-Yes, I hate to say that Erik Carlotta furious

And you find out that I will be his replacement-Elizabeth says

-Yes,- says Erik

Elizabeth goes with him, Erik will teach you more, Elizabeth is improving, and Erik was playing his organ, Elizabeth feels curious

-You like the play-Erik says dryly

-Yes, you can teach me-Elizabeth says cheerfully

- Do you really want to know? - Erik says very confused

-Yes, Master, Elizabeth says yes

-Sit here-, Erik says

She nods, she sits on the bench, Erik is teaching, she quickly learned, Erik was very surprised

-You're doing great-Erik says

-Thanks Master-Elizabeth says cheerfully

-You may go-Erik says

-Yes,- she answered

* * *

She is going to be tested, Erik is increasingly in love with Elizabeth , but he wants to deny it, do not want to accept it , because it does not want to break your heart, but it is increasingly difficult for him now is jealous when she sees Bernardo together Elizabeth

It's the big night of the play , Elizabeth sang , " Think of me " , she has nerves Poor Carlotta is in bed , she can not stand , Elizabeth is ready to sing her part

Elizabeth was singing, he did very well , Madame Giry is watching Elizabeth , she doubts that something will happen to Elizabeth ,

Erik is listening to Elizabeth , he smiles , he is beginning to accept that if you fell in love with Elizabeth , she finished the work and went to the dressing rooms

- Hi Elizabeth - Bernardo says amicably

- Hi Bernard, Elizabeth greets

- Want to go out to dinner with me Bernardo

- Elizabeth - I can not say

- Why can not you? - Bernardo says confused

-My father will not let me,- Elizabeth tells the truth

- Liar, two minutes, you should get pretty - Bernardo did not believe

- Bernardo , wait- Elizabeth said helplessly

* * *

Elizabeth growl of rage , she went to her room to rest , she had her long nightgown , is the most demure she has, she sat on the edge of her bed , she heard a voice singing , was Erik , she continued that voice , Bernardo was listening

- Elizabeth , Whose is that voice ? , Who are you in there? , Elizabeth open my - Bernardo says worried, he said shouting

- Hi Elizabeth -Erik says gently  
- Hello Master - Elizabeth says shyly  
Erik rowed the boat , Elizabeth was very boring , Erik took her to his home again, Erik Elizabeth sat in a chair , she saw him write something

- What are you writing? - Elizabeth says serenely

- A song -Erik says seriously

And as you write , want to know, Elizabeth says, laughing

- Want to learn ? - Erik says

- Yes, Please, Elizabeth nods  
Elizabeth taught Erik how to write music and how to read , she is very interested in that, he smiles at Elizabeth , she smiles shyly

-Thanks, that's what a violin ? - Elizabeth says smiling , she asks

'Nothing , yes , you want to hear -Erik says quietly , he says seriously

-Si- Elizabeth responds

She is sitting on the couch , she felt the music , Erik played the violin liked Elizabeth as Erik was playing , he stopped , Elizabeth applauds

- Thanks, Erik says shyly

-Nothing , you can teach me - Elizabeth says cheerfully , she asks

- Yes , of course , come -Erik says

She rose from her chair , Erik helped Elizabeth , you are teaching , she, she wants to know everything about the music , Erik feels a little more in love with Elizabeth , she inadvertently remove the mask you Erik

- What have you done -Erik says angry

- It was accidental , I swear - Elizabeth says excitedly , was because Erik spoke very strong

-Sorry , I do not fear -Erik calmed down , and says uncertainly

- No, your face does not scare me , why do you hide your face? - Elizabeth shook her head , she is not afraid , she says confused

- This is new , because everyone gets scared -Erik says slowly

- But I have no fear, it is something else , tell me Erik , - Elizabeth says seriously

-It's true , I'm horrible, everybody hates me , reject me , nobody loves me -Erik says crying

-You're not horrible, do not think , sure there are people who do not hate you , because it scares the different, do not say that Erik - Elizabeth says gently , stroking the side of her face Erik

- Thanks Elizabeth , you are so kind, and so beautiful, Erik said with a low voice , he grabs Elizabeth's hand gently

-Nothing Erik , thank you, ah , I know , I'm your friend- Elizabeth says shyly , she blushes

- My first friend, Erik says happy

They hugged , he took Elizabeth to her room , Meg is sound asleep , she says goodbye to Erik , Elizabeth began her long nightgown , and lay down on her bed, she fell fast asleep

* * *

Hours passed and Elizabeth wakes up and gets out of the room, she suffers from insomnia at tim Vladimir Warren is the new Head of stagehands , she sighed , he is blond , blue eyes , white , lean , is 1.80

- Hello Miss André -Vladimir says seriously

- Hello Vladimir , but I must go, Elizabeth says serenely

- There you go , sweetheart -Vladimir said sadistically , he is drunk

- Let me go,- Elizabeth cried

-No dear, and Shhhh -Vladimir said laughing , he plugs her mouth

She wept silently , Elizabeth bit her hand of Vladimir , he gave her a hard slap her, Elizabeth fell down, and she rubbed her cheek

- Damn bitch, Vladimir said furious

- Get away from me, Elizabeth said crying

Vladimir approached Elizabeth , and was playing, she fought Vladimir , she scratching , slapping him again , she kicked him in the groin

You gave me in my manhood -Vladimir screaming in pain

- Leave her alone, said Erik Voice

Vladimir was scared, and crawling out of place , Elizabeth was crying , Erik approached her and bridal fashion by , she cried , Erik took her to his lair , and sat in an armchair

- How do you feel -Erik approached Elizabeth , he said calmly

Well hectic, but thanks for saving Erik , do not know what I'd do without you, Elizabeth said excitedly , she grabbed Erik 's hand with elegance and finesse

-Nothing angel will always be with you- Erik said smiling , she blushes

-Erik , I want to tell you something? - Elizabeth says confused


	7. Episode 7

It is the story of a man who in his life has suffered rejection by his deformity, he was born in Rouen, France, long ago, no one knows the exact date, his father was a great architect, he died before Erik was born, when he was born, his mother remained traumatized, and gave him a mask, she could not see the face of his son, Erik escaped at age 6 from his home, and his entry into a circus, and it was an attraction called "the Devil's Son", he beat him, a pious woman, Antoinette Giry, also called Madame Giry, she rescued him and took him to the Opera Populaire, now known as the Palais Garnier, he made his home under the Opera, Erik became a mask, and he hid his ugly side, he fell in love with Christine Daae, a young soprano, he pretended to be the angel of music, which her father had conceived, were in person, she feared, her curiosity was great and saw Erik's face, he was very angry about that, he said she will never be free, Christine becomes in love with Raoul, Erik is very jealous of that relationship did possible to separate them, but nothing worked, he disappeared for a few months, Christine and Raoul are engaged to be married in secret, Erik reappears in the masquerade, and that another "Don Juan Triumphant", and continue to make their case requests, and Christine as the lead singer, he has a plan, Christine retain forever, and she comes to love him, he kidnapped Christine, but Raoul came to the rescue of his future wife, Erik Raoul tie your tie Punjab , asking her to love him shouting at him, he let go, he suffered much

* * *

-Tell me-, Erik said slowly

-Erik , Bernardo invited me to dinner , I accept it or not, your dinner is sure standing - Elizabeth says with fear

-You should accept dinner -Erik said seriously

-Thank you, Elizabeth says she kisses Erik 's cheek

She went to sleep in his room , in two days there is a work , La Carlotta will sing in the play, and Elizabeth will mute role , Erik is very angry about it

* * *

And another day dawns , there is a break for Elizabeth , she must improvise , she has the silent role , acting as a man, Elizabeth was in her room , knocked on the door Bernardo Elizabeth

- Elizabeth , please let me in , the quote still stands - Bernardo says seriously

- Hi Bernardo , we can do lunch - Elizabeth says smiling

- Oh yeah , and what happened last night , who was with you ? , Who sang with you? - Bernardo says dryly , he says very angry

- Well , uh , no , I practiced my singing , also can make my voice sound like that, Elizabeth smiles , she told a lie

- Oh, come to the meeting - Bernardo nodded

- Yeah right , let me get ready - Elizabeth says

Bernardo nods , and leaves the place, Elizabeth closes the door , and went to look for simple but cute dress ,  
Erik appears and watches

You're going to have lunch with Bernardo , and you sing like a man ? - Erik says dryly , then he laughed at her

- Yes , I just wanted that he knew, I would tell my father, Elizabeth says calmly , she said nervously

- Luck, I go, I have things to do -Erik says smiling and went

- Yes thank Elizabeth says laughing , she lets out a moan

Elizabeth takes off her nightgown , she put on her dress , and under the great hall, and there was her father, she sighs of weariness and boredom, she approaches her father

- You have a date , and Bernardo - André says her daughter laughing

-Yes,- Elizabeth says scared

-Daughter Go and have fun , you can come out with the one you want , you can marry him safe - André says cheerfully

She smiles at her father and hugs him , she went to the appointment with Bernard, she enjoyed , and came to his room , Meg was there and saw her, and she smiled

* * *

- How was the meeting with Bernardo ? - Meg says laughing

- It was really wonderful , but I see him as very sweet , he's wonderful , but I felt nothing , not my taste - Elizabeth says smiling , she then said dryly

- Great, give it a try - Meg laughs

-I do not know - Elizabeth says

It's the night , Elizabeth is dressed to do the work , Carlotta is the protagonist of this work , the role of Elizabeth Serafino has it , everyone is in position, and began to act  
Carlotta is starting to sing along to some men were singing , Elizabeth moved, and acted without singing , is mute, something happened

- I said that the Palco 5 should be completely empty -Erik says very angry , everyone panicked , The Phantom Of The Opera again

- The Phantom Of The Opera- Meg said very scared

- I know , it's him - Elizabeth says seriously , and in a low voice

- Your part is silent , little toad , Haha - Carlotta said with hatred , then laughed

- A Toad Madame , as the toad -Erik are you seriously saying , he laughed

Carlotta laughed , she sang again , after she sang as a toad, she returned to singing, she returned to croak , Carlotta cried , she was the laughing stock of all, and that was not very good for her , Carlotta was

- The work must continue , Elizabeth says

She was singing , Erik smiles to hear Elizabeth singing , he has a plan for her to be at home, she was in their dressing rooms , and very tired , she saw a rose with a black ribbon on the stem, she smiles , is Erik , Bernardo appears with a bouquet of orchids

-Ten Elizabeth Bernardo says laughing

- Thank you , very beautiful, they are one of my favorites - Elizabeth said smiling, she is happy

Erik looked furious , this jealous, Elizabeth is chosen for him, she would be with him forever , if she is going to love , she went to her room and put on her nightgown

-Erik , what are you doing? - Elizabeth says without understanding

-Come with me,- Erik says

She nods , he took her hand gently and softly and firmly, and took her to her to her lair , she sat in an armchair

- Sing Together -Erik said

-Yes,- Elizabeth says

* * *

Erik raised Elizabeth armchair, they began to sing , Elizabeth stood mesmerized by Erik's voice , she sang with Erik , after he was dancing with Elizabeth , she was very nervous, Erik kiss lips gently Elizabeth

- Why did you kiss me ? - Elizabeth says shyly

- I love you Elizabeth -Erik says seriously

- Do you love me ? - Elizabeth says , her cheeks turn pink

- Yes , and I know you 're nervous to me, Why are you so nervous ? - Erik said seriously , he was laughing

- Oh , they note, because I am very attracted to you , but did not say was that I am very shy , when someone I like - Elizabeth is flushed, she says shyly

- Well, thank you Elizabeth , no one has a crush on me , really -Erik smiles to hear what Elizabeth said, he was crying for joy

'I 'm in love with you, Elizabeth says

She approached Erik , Elizabeth kissed Erik 's lips , he gets nervous , he sang to Elizabeth , she fell asleep in the arms of Erik , Erik laid her on his bed , he was his body

- Good Night , My Angel -Erik says quietly , he was drawing


	8. Episode 8

It is the story of a man who in his life has suffered rejection by his deformity, he was born in Rouen, France, long ago, no one knows the exact date, his father was a great architect, he died before Erik was born, when he was born, his mother remained traumatized, and gave him a mask, she could not see the face of his son, Erik escaped at age 6 from his home, and his entry into a circus, and it was an attraction called "the Devil's Son", he beat him, a pious woman, Antoinette Giry, also called Madame Giry, she rescued him and took him to the Opera Populaire, now known as the Palais Garnier, he made his home under the Opera, Erik became a mask, and he hid his ugly side, he fell in love with Christine Daae, a young soprano, he pretended to be the angel of music, which her father had conceived, were in person, she feared, her curiosity was great and saw Erik's face, he was very angry about that, he said she will never be free, Christine becomes in love with Raoul, Erik is very jealous of that relationship did possible to separate them, but nothing worked, he disappeared for a few months, Christine and Raoul are engaged to be married in secret, Erik reappears in the masquerade, and that another "Don Juan Triumphant", and continue to make their case requests, and Christine as the lead singer, he has a plan, Christine retain forever, and she comes to love him, he kidnapped Christine, but Raoul came to the rescue of his future wife, Erik Raoul tie your tie Punjab , asking her to love him shouting at him, he let go, he suffered much

* * *

Sunrise and another day, and no one has found Elizabeth, André is very concerned, he has not found his daughter, he was furious, Meg appears in place

-Have you seen Elizabeth-André tells Meg

-No sir, she did not sleep in the room- Meg says scared

- Where is my daughter?, She'll be dead? - André says scared, he cried

-We do not know, do not think she's dead-Firmin says seriously

- What if The Phantom Of The Opera does? - André cry of rage

- He's dead! - Shouted Firmin

-Gentlemen, a letter from the Phantom of the Oper-' Madame Giry said surprised

- What! - Andre and Firmin said and screaming while

-Give it to me said Andre furious

_**"Monsieur André, sorry for the inconvenience, I love your daughter, she's fine, do not suffer lord, Elizabeth is in no danger, carefully, OG"**_

-No way-André says angry

-Where are you going-Firmin says

-A Search for my daughter-André is angry

* * *

- Hello Father - Elizabeth appears and says

Tell me the truth, says angry daughter - André

- What truth ? - Elizabeth says confused

- The Phantom Of The Opera , you know - André tells his daughter

-No- Elizabeth lies

-You lie , you know very well, you know not lie to me , tell me the truth - André daughter know she was lying, he is angry

- If I lied , I know , and love me , I love him , Elizabeth cried , she told the truth

- Stay away from him , I forbid , all I'm your father, he is a murderer , you do not know what love is very angry André says

- No father, he would not hurt me , because I know how angry - Elizabeth said

He sure is going to have you as his prisoner until he says seriously love - Firmin

-I love him ! - She screamed in rage

- I want you to marry André Bernardo told his daughter

-I do not marry him, I prefer to Erik - Elizabeth refused , she loves Erik

- Stay away from him , is my last word, do not want to go near him anymore -André said

* * *

Erik looked very angry , she was crying , Madame Giry was hugging Elizabeth , Meg felt as out of place, she wants her friend to be happy , grinning Bernardo said

-They think I'll walk away from it , never turn away from Elizabeth , I love her , she will return to me and can do nothing , and forcing her to marry that poor singer , she loves me- The Voice of Erik said furiously , he is very angry with Andre , he mocked Bernardo

- Stay away from my daughter damn , I decide who she should be , and not with you- André yelling at Erik

- No, she came back to me , you'll see -Erik said laughing

Elizabeth went to her room, to mourn , she went to bed , and cried into her pillow , Erik saw Elizabeth mourn , she saw to the mirror and there was Erik

-Erik , please take me with you,- Elizabeth said crying

- Come to me -Erik said, he had his hand outstretched , Elizabeth slowly approached him

André entered the room of her daughter, Erik hid in the mirror and saw nobody , Elizabeth was up watching her father , she saw him furiously

- Sorry about this daughter , I know that you suffer, but you can not be with him - André said sorry , he was close to his daughter

-Father, right , I'll do what you tell me- Elizabeth said

- Yes child , this is for your own good - André says seriously , he left, leaving Elizabeth alone

- You are going to access that, Erik was telling Elizabeth

- Yes Erik , sorry , we can not be together - Elizabeth had a sore throat , she swallowed hard and said, weeping

- Angel , no, please , stay with me forever , to have a life the two , I know you love me, Erik said hurt, he is crying

- Erik does not make this any harder , I can not , it's for my own good , but forget that I loved you , Elizabeth said, she is still strong , she almost falls

-Well , I 'll go, but I return, and for you, not bother you -Erik said angrily and went

Elizabeth nods , Erik disappears , enters a hidden place in his den , She cried , Bernardo appears and feels with her

Do not cry beautiful - Bernardo says he cleans his cheeks to Elizabeth

-Sorry, now we will be sweethearts , I regret not having accepted-Elizabeth realizes that she is in love with Bernardo , she grabbed the hand of Bernardo

- Yes , but I want to share my life with you-, Bernardo said , and gave a ring to Elizabeth , he wants to marry her

-It's gorgeous, yes, I want to marry you, Elizabeth is happy, she says cheerfully, she agrees to marry Bernardo

They hugged, she smiles with joy, Bernardo also smiles, the Elizabeth was carrying, they kissed romantically, tenderly


	9. Episode 9

It is the story of a man who in his life has suffered rejection by his deformity, he was born in Rouen, France, long ago, no one knows the exact date, his father was a great architect, he died before Erik was born, when he was born, his mother remained traumatized, and gave him a mask, she could not see the face of his son, Erik escaped at age 6 from his home, and his entry into a circus, and it was an attraction called "the Devil's Son", he beat him, a pious woman, Antoinette Giry, also called Madame Giry, she rescued him and took him to the Opera Populaire, now known as the Palais Garnier, he made his home under the Opera, Erik became a mask, and he hid his ugly side, he fell in love with Christine Daae, a young soprano, he pretended to be the angel of music, which her father had conceived, were in person, she feared, her curiosity was great and saw Erik's face, he was very angry about that, he said she will never be free, Christine becomes in love with Raoul, Erik is very jealous of that relationship did possible to separate them, but nothing worked, he disappeared for a few months, Christine and Raoul are engaged to be married in secret, Erik reappears in the masquerade, and that another "Don Juan Triumphant", and continue to make their case requests, and Christine as the lead singer, he has a plan, Christine retain forever, and she comes to love him, he kidnapped Christine, but Raoul came to the rescue of his future wife, Erik Raoul tie your tie Punjab , asking her to love him shouting at him, he let go, he suffered much

* * *

_**Six Months Later:**_

Six months have passed after the disappearance of Erik, and nobody has bothered more, tonight is the masquerade, Elizabeth has six months of being committed to Bernardo, they love each other very much, Elizabeth wore a purple dress, lace mask colored black, black sneakers, and combed her hair and let it loose

-Elizabeth look at you, you're very beautiful friend Meg says cheerfully, she congratulates Elizabeth, Meg has a blue dress, a blue mask, and white sneakers

-Thanks, too, I'll take this off-Elizabeth says cheerfully, she entered the room again, but Meg pulled her arm

-Do not take off anything, so you'll look great, let the great hall, as I am seriously friend, Meg said, she smiles

-Okay, yeah right, you look right, Elizabeth said, smiling, she congratulates her friend

They two went down the stairs , and everyone danced , they both were talking , Erik was in his lair , it's time to come back, he was disguised as the Red Death

- Back , and Elizabeth will be at my side, and be happy - Erik told himself

He came to the Masquerade , but was secretly , and Meg was next to a guy , Elizabeth was alone , but she suddenly felt a breath near her, she turns and sees Erik

-Erik - Elizabeth says in a low voice

-Silence, quiet, all goes well , I told you back for you, you give me a ball -Erik calmly tells Elizabeth he wants to calm Elizabeth

- Okay , I can not forget , if Erik - Elizabeth said timidly and scared

They are dancing , she had no gloves, saw that Elizabeth had the ring in his fingers, and grabbed Elizabeth's hand carefully

- You will marry that Bernardo ? - Erik says seriously

- Yes, Erik - Elizabeth nods

-Well, I will not allow you to marry him , you are mine , you saw my face dear- Erik says angry

- I do not belong to you - Elizabeth says upset

- What happened ? , Why do you hate me ? Do you not love me anymore ? - Erik spoke with a voice injury

-Sorry Erik , I do not hate , yet I love you , but we can not be together , always separate us - Elizabeth says in a low voice , she does not hate

- Do not listen to anyone, forget everything , you love me, and I said I love you -Erik seriously

- I want to, but I can not - Elizabeth if you want to have a life with Erik , but she does not know what to do

- All right, bye Darling, Erik says , and disappears

And now Elizabeth is alone , she sees Bernardo , and Bernardo approaches , she hugs him tightly, she cried on his shoulder , she did not know what to do

-Love , what 's the matter ? - Bernardo says very concerned

-Erik returned ,The Phantom of the Opera! - Elizabeth says scared , she screams , Erik appeared

-Monsieur André -Erik says sadistically

- Leave my daughter alone , she will not be yours, says André angry , he yells at Erik

- Never, she loves me and I love her , she has confessed -Erik says seriously

* * *

She does not love you Andre says

Yeah She loves me , she loves me still Erik says dryly

-Well, what I really do - André says angry

Andre was also Erik was , Elizabeth was dancing with Bernardo , Carlotta was dancing with Monsieur Firmin , the party is over , there is a Work , " Tosca , De Giuseppe Verdi " , but tomorrow , Elizabeth has the role of Florea Tosca , is the protagonist, Carlotta was upset

Dawn , is another day , and being tested , Bernardo is the protagonist, the hours passed and night, is the work , Erik plans to kidnap Elizabeth, to keep her and her to be happy, Elizabeth sang, and something, everything was left in darkness and silence , Erik has to Elizabeth asleep , he put a handkerchief with chloroform in her nose , but it will not abuse of her

- Now , Elizabeth will be happy beside me said smiling Erik

The lights were lit and everyone was screaming , kidnapped Elizabeth , Andre was furious , Bernardo could do nothing , he saw nothing

- The Phantom Of The Opera has been frightened Elizabeth Meg says

-I'll go for it - Bernard said seriously

- I'll help - Madame Giry tells Bernardo , very seriously

* * *

Those two were , Erik 's Lair , Elizabeth is raised and with a wedding dress, Erik plans to marry her, put the veil Erik Elizabeth

-You marry me , I learned to do this , I have the rings -Erik says seriously , he wants to marry her

-Erik Yes , I 'll marry you - Elizabeth says serenely

Bernardo appears and sees them , Erik grew angry and began to beat Bernard, Elizabeth cried , Bernardo also beat him , he's four inches taller than Erik

- Bernardo stop, I love you , this is no longer the case , said Elizabeth Bernardo go crying

- Yes , you must go Bernardo , she decided to share a life with me , she and I will be together forever -Erik says smiling

- Will not go, she is engaged to me - Bernardo says angry

Erik was upset with him, put the noose around the neck Punjab , and was choking , Elizabeth was scared, Erik will kill Bernardo

- Do not kill him , please, Elizabeth asked at Erik

- Him must die-, said Erik angry

Elizabeth kissed Erik 's lips , he was surprised , and stopped the rope, Bernardo was rubbing his neck , and looked with disgust, Erik smiles , her equal , but Erik realized


	10. Episode 10

It is the story of a man who in his life has suffered rejection by his deformity, he was born in Rouen, France, long ago, no one knows the exact date, his father was a great architect, he died before Erik was born, when he was born, his mother remained traumatized, and gave him a mask, she could not see the face of his son, Erik escaped at age 6 from his home, and his entry into a circus, and it was an attraction called "the Devil's Son", he beat him, a pious woman, Antoinette Giry, also called Madame Giry, she rescued him and took him to the Opera Populaire, now known as the Palais Garnier, he made his home under the Opera, Erik became a mask, and he hid his ugly side, he fell in love with Christine Daae, a young soprano, he pretended to be the angel of music, which her father had conceived, were in person, she feared, her curiosity was great and saw Erik's face, he was very angry about that, he said she will never be free, Christine becomes in love with Raoul, Erik is very jealous of that relationship did possible to separate them, but nothing worked, he disappeared for a few months, Christine and Raoul are engaged to be married in secret, Erik reappears in the masquerade, and that another "Don Juan Triumphant", and continue to make their case requests, and Christine as the lead singer, he has a plan, Christine retain forever, and she comes to love him, he kidnapped Christine, but Raoul came to the rescue of his future wife, Erik Raoul tie your tie Punjab , asking her to love him shouting at him, he let go, he suffered much

* * *

-Sorry , I know how much you love Bernardo , I'll let you get married , get out , forget about me, this Phantom of the Opera and fell out of here before I change my mind -Erik says seriously

They both went , and they married in secret , was very fast , Erik smashing his lair , he was crying , lost to another girl, if she loved him, and he was stupid because I let go

- Who's there? - Erik says furious

-I , am Amora Levi - 1.77 A girl , golden skin , dark brown hair , thin said

- Get out of here very angry Erik says , and hanged the neck of Amora Levi

- Let go - Amora says with difficulty

-Sorry,- Erik said

-I condemn to Immortality , and sticking with his face like this forever, if someone loves you, your face is going , but you will die , your soul dark - Amora says angrily

Amora disappears , Erik attempt to drown in the lake, but did not, he was still breathing , Erik changed clothes , took off the mask, he cried

_**The End: Supposedly**_


	11. Episode 11

It is the story of a man who in his life has suffered rejection by his deformity, he was born in Rouen, France, long ago, no one knows the exact date, his father was a great architect, he died before Erik was born, when he was born, his mother remained traumatized, and gave him a mask, she could not see the face of his son, Erik escaped at age 6 from his home, and his entry into a circus, and it was an attraction called "the Devil's Son", he beat him, a pious woman, Antoinette Giry, also called Madame Giry, she rescued him and took him to the Opera Populaire, now known as the Palais Garnier, he made his home under the Opera, Erik became a mask, and he hid his ugly side, he fell in love with Christine Daae, a young soprano, he pretended to be the angel of music, which her father had conceived, were in person, she feared, her curiosity was great and saw Erik's face, he was very angry about that, he said she will never be free, Christine becomes in love with Raoul, Erik is very jealous of that relationship did possible to separate them, but nothing worked, he disappeared for a few months, Christine and Raoul are engaged to be married in secret, Erik reappears in the masquerade, and that another "Don Juan Triumphant", and continue to make their case requests, and Christine as the lead singer, he has a plan, Christine retain forever, and she comes to love him, he kidnapped Christine, but Raoul came to the rescue of his future wife, Erik Raoul tie your tie Punjab , asking her to love him shouting at him, he let go, he suffered much

* * *

_**After 139 years, currently: 2013**_

Have Passed many years, Erik still alive, now the Opera Garnier, is an art academy, here are teachers, and students, Jazmine "Jazz", daughter of Deputy Director Nathan André

Jazmine is the daughter of Nathan Andre, the youngest daughter of Nathan, she is identical to Elizabeth, is her past life, Jazmine does not know, she came with her father

-You will make hearing Nathan says cheerfully daughter

-Yes Father-Jazmine says with a tone serene

They were in, they are in the great hall, there were several people, Jazmine was very nervous, she is very nervous, felt something strange Jazmine

-Daughter Your okay? - Nathan frets

-Yes Father-Jazmine says


End file.
